Alex finally gets it
by Trulyembarassed
Summary: Alex Rider is tired of SAS men trying to control his life. But perhaps it wasn't the best idea to sneak out when severely injured. Follow Alex as he discovers that he doesn't have to fight bad guys, or adolescence, on his own. Contains tidbits of Tom Harris, Ben Daniels, and Mrs. Jones. Rated T for possible CP. Warning: May contain CP (corporal punishment) in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not taking it." Alex Rider, 14 year old super spy, sat with crossed arms and full glare as he took his a seat at the kitchen counter one sunny Monday morning.

The current object of his hatred? A bottle of pills.

"Not an option kid." Snake, or Leroy Jameson, sent a pointed glare at the teenager as he went about washing up the morning dishes.

Alex huffed, his arms uncrossing as he began his breakfast. He had no idea why Jones thought he needed protection after his last mission. It wasn't as if they'd provided him with protection *before*. And of all people, sending K-Unit to occupy his house? Alex was beginning to believe this was punishment for his last rebellion where he interrogated a suspect when Jones had commanded him to let 'official' MI6 personnel handle it. Needless to say, they'd gotten the information almost 3 minutes sooner than expected and were able to complete the mission with incredible ease.

And all he did was chat with the guy.

Despite the organization being completely disbanded Jones insisted Alex was too hurt, too reckless, and in too much danger to take care of himself. The result? Finding K-Unit occupied in his house when he was finally able to sneak out of the hospital.

Jones's such a bitch.

"You're taking your pills Cub." Snake said menacingly once Alex had polished off his breakfast and finished cleaning his dish. He'd tried to sneak out the kitchen door but Snake was quick and grabbed the back of his collar at the same time he grabbed the bottle of pills.

"Don't wanna." Alex glared. He wasn't about to take the stupid stuff that made him lightheaded and sleepy all day. Besides, he had classes to get to and he wanted to at least be a little alert for them.

"I didn't ask what you wanted to do, I don't give a shit about what you wanna do. What you're gonna do is take the pills. Now." Snake ended the speech with a shake of Alex's collar, before propelling him back to the seat he'd previously occupied.

Alex sent him a dark look. This cat and mouse game was getting old. He would have tried to fight him off if he thought he had a chance. But the first day had proved that, despite being an incredible spy, Alex could not take on 4 fully trained SAS men at once. And unfortunately the rest of that week had shown that even if he *could* take on one he'd eventually have to return home and deal with all 4.

SAS men could be really scary sometimes.

"Well, it's my choice! I don't want them and I don't need them." Alex began to stand up again, prepared to return to his room, when Wolf, who was mostly ignoring the argument thus far by sipping his coffee at the kitchen table, stood up and got into Alex's personal space.

"We gonna have a problem? It's the easy way or the hard way kid."

Alex figured that the hard way would include forcing the pills down his throat as it had been done days earlier.

He glared at his two assailants, debating whether he could fight them off enough to make it to the door when Eagle walked in.

Eagle's smile dropped as he took in the situation. He smoothly joined his two adult teammates in surrounding Alex and crossed his arms as well.

"Having a problem this morning Cub?"

Alex scowled, before reaching for the bottle and unscrewing the cap. He tapped out four pills into his hand before popping them in his mouth and swallowing then dry. He made a point of opening his mouth and lifting his tongue, before slamming the bottle of pills back in their original place and glaring at his Unit.

"And these." Snake grabbed two other bottles of pills from their resting place and handed them to Alex.

Alex silently took the prescribed amount from each bottle and roughly swallowed the three larger pills.

"Happy?" He gritted through his teeth.

Snake seemed satisfied and nodded.

Wolf and Eagle went back to their business, both acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Alex started to leave as well, already frustrated with the SAS men this early in the morning.

"Drink some water before you go. It's not good to eat pills dry." Snake's tone was all innocent and sunshine and well-meaning concern as he pushed a glass of water to Alex.

Alex glared at the drink, angry at the situation as whole. He debated on not accepting it, surely the SAS men wouldn't go far enough as to threaten him over that. But Snake seemed to read his thoughts. He tapped the glass to get Alex's attention and then sent him a warning look. Alex noticed that the other two men in the room were silently watching as well.

Alex growled, grabbed the water, and chugged it down before slamming the glass onto the table.

Snake nodded approvingly and went back to the dishes. Alex put the empty glass next to the other stacks of dishes Snake was washing before sulking out.

Snake smiled at him as he left the kitchen.

"Good. Go ahead and take your nap. When you wake up you'll be just in time for your next dose. After that we can help you with your coursework."

Alex wanted to punch him. A nap!? He didn't need a nap! He's 14 years old! How did his days become so screwed where he was being sent upstairs for a 'nap' daily and didn't dispute it? Alex pointedly ignored Snake as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Lemur, or Christopher White, Fox's replacement, asked as Alex stormed down the hall to his room.

Alex snarled at Lemur and pushed by him.

"Whooaa, slow down kid." Lemur muttered. His words were followed by Alex slamming his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

_Alex wanted to punch him. A nap!? He didn't __need__ a nap! He's 14 years old! How did his days become so screwed where he was being sent upstairs for a 'nap' daily and didn't dispute it? Alex pointedly ignored Snake as he stormed out of the kitchen. _

_"What's wrong with you?" Lemur, or Christopher White, Fox's replacement, asked as Alex stormed down the hall to his room. _

_Alex snarled at Lemur and pushed by him. _

_"Whooaa, slow down kid." Lemur muttered. His words were followed by Alex slamming his door._

Chapter 2:

Alex paced his room, angry and frustrated. He threw a few things in his fit. This wasn't fair! He'd been taking care of himself long before K-Unit showed up! They had no right to just show up and control his life! Alex abruptly stopped tossing things around. K-Unit had been in control for too long. It was time to take action.

He went to his drawer and rummaged through, looking for his old Brooklands uniform.

It'd been a few months since he'd been there last but he was confident the school wouldn't mind. After Tom had- quite accidentally-blurted out that Alex had cancer school had become easier than breathing.

No one knew that he really didn't have cancer and no one knew enough about cancer to call him on it. It made it ten times easier to explain his random yet extended absences, his fatigue, and even his injuries, since some cancer patients bruised or got hurt easier than others.

Of course, now instead of rumors about Alex being a druggy, there were rumors about Alex on his last leg. Glares turned into sympathetic looks. Teachers that usually ignored him gave him more than enough attention. Even the friends who had spent so much time avoiding him became number 1 fans for the Alex Rider cause.

Even though it was a bit overbearing, Alex Rider was finally accepted again.

Alex shook away the thoughts as he grabbed his schoolbag. Now for the hard part; sneaking pass a house of SAS men on high alert.

They were pretty adamant about him staying in the bed in his room since he'd still be in the hospital to this day if he hasn't of snuck out early. Alex snorted at the thought. He'd done an entire mission with a fresh bullet wound to the heart. SAS men could be so overprotective at times.

Despite his arguments though, Alex was, under no circumstance, supposed to leave the house- let alone go to school. Alex debated how he could get out without alerting the burly men downstairs.

In the end, it was simple . Alex was full-time spy as well as full-time teenager, so sneaking out of his bedroom window was easy enough.

Alex put the 7 pills he'd 'eaten'/hid in his palm this morning and slid them into his pants pocket. Better safe than sorry. While he was cautious of taking the meds because they made him disoriented, he was also just a cautious of being without them. He'd been on them since the incident, so it was difficult to gauge how much they actually helped.

Oh well, he'll find out soon enough.

The trek to Brooklands was brutal. By the time he got there his breathe was short and all his limbs were sore. He wheezed his way to the front gate and paused, trying to casually lean against the fence while also trying to catch up his breath. His heart ached so he grabbed it, rubbing softly to try and ease the pain.

"Alex?" Alex looked up to see one of his older friends, Dan, looking up at him concerned.

"You ok?" The worried look on his face was far more concerned than Alex would have hoped for.

"Yea of course. Why?"

"You look like crap dude. You sure you're alright? How'd you even get here?"

Alex shrugged. "Walked."

"Seriously? Your guardian let you walk out here even though you're sick?"

"Well...not exactly. I just needed to get out. I've been on house arrest, ya'know?"

Dan smiled and laughed. If he'd said something like that in the past, the school would have thrived off the rumors. These days, Alex could admit to sinking a drug trailer with a crane and it wouldn't be incriminating.

"Sure dude, I get it. Let me help you in, you look beat."

Alex debated arguing, but realized he needed the help, so he allowed Dan to put his arms around his shoulder and support him as he walked into the building.

"Alex!"

"Hey Alex!"

"Wassup dude!"

"Welcome back Alex!"

Alex was bombarded with greetings as he walked through the school building, apparently, his popularity had grown in his absence.

He struggled to his locker and then up some stairs to is Bio class. Alex slid into his seat with a thin layer of sweat covering him. His heart ached, and his limbs shook, and his left leg where the main infection was throbbed painfully.

Maybe one pill wouldn't hurt.

Just as Alex swallowed one of his pain pills dry Tom Harris entered the classroom.

"Alex!" The boy sounded ecstatic. "I didn't know you were coming back today! How'd you get off house arrest?" Tom sat by Alex in a chair that clearly wasn't his, since Tom didn't take Bio, and began to chat with Alex amicably.

"I heard in the hallway that you were back, but I had to check for myself. Ya'know, rumors and stuff. Anyway it's good to see you out in the sun...you okay mate?"

Tom seemed to notice for the first time the heavy breathing and sweaty appearance of Alex.

"You look like you just got hit with a truck Alex. You sure you're safe to be here?"

Alex nodded, his hands gripping the edge of his desk until his knuckles were white.

"I'm...fine." He gritted through clenched teeth. His eyes glazed over and he began to see everything in a hazy red.

"Just...gotta...wait...for the...pill...to kick in." Tom glanced at his friend and nodded disbelievingly.

"Right...whatever you say Mate. Just tell me before you leave school today, ya?"

Ton stood up and collected his stuff, letting the person whom normally sat where he was into their seat.

"I gotta get to class before I'm late mate. I'll see ya later Al."

Tom left, and Alex let out a tiny breath of relief. If Tom found out he'd snuck out when he was in this much pain, he'd have no problem dragging Alex back to his house under some misguided idea that Alex was 'taking unnecessary risk.'

Or something similar to that. Tom was Tom.

Time passed by and class finally began.

"Welcome back Alex. It's good to see you here. Just follow along best you can and I'll come by and see how far you've gotten on your own at home, ok?" The teacher sent a small, encouraging smile to Alex before beginning her lesson.

The class began learning about something that had to do with intestines or flowers or something. Alex couldn't focus, his red pain like haze only giving him enough strength to appear to be fine. It was a good thing Alex had finished the coursework in Biology, something he couldn't have done if he hadn't had such extensive hospital stays or such strict tutors.

"Are you alright Alex? You look a little bit in pain." Alex glanced at the teacher as she asked. The class was closer to the end now so she allowed the students to work on their own and study what they just learned.

"Fine." Alex ground out. But it was getting harder to breathe. Maybe he needed another pill? He snuck his hand in his pocket and began desperately searching for his next pill. Maybe he'd taken the wrong one? Maybe he needed two different types to make it work?

"Are you sure Alex? Perhaps you weren't ready to come back today. Your schedule says you're due out for therapy for at least another 3 weeks. Not to mention days for recovery. It's okay to take days off when you need them Alex. We'll all be here when you're ready."

"I'm...fine." Alex almost had the pills. His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't make a small enough fist to hold them. He felt his finger touch one of them and he dived, jerking his entire had out of the pocket and hoping they would just fall into his open palm.. They didn't.

"Well maybe I should send you to the nurse. Just to check up? Maybe she'll have something for-what's that?"

The teacher paused as the pills Alex had hoped would simply fall into his shacking hand, fell on the classroom floor.

The class fell silent.

"Alex...I think you should go to the nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter

_"Well maybe I should send you to the nurse. Just to check up? Maybe she'll have somthing for-what's that?"_

_The teacher paused as the pills Alex had hoped would simply fall into his shacking hand, fell on the classroom floor. _

_The class fell silent._

_"Alex...I think you should go to the nurse. _

Chapter 3:

"Jakey, help him there please." Alex's biology teacher said.

The student stood up quickly and went to Alex's side. The class broke out into whispers. In the back of Alex's mind he found some amusment in the situation. Before Tom was presured into lying about him having cancer, an incident like this would have condemed Alex to the druggy rumors forever.

It was more than embarrassing that when Jakey came to Alex's side he had to support most of his weight. Alex tried to stand, but a searing pain hit his abdomen and he nearly immediately sat back down. Benjamin, another classmate, caught him, and the two had to basically carry Alex out of the room to the nurse's office.

Alex felt like crap, not only did he not make it past first period, he was also seriously regretting not taking pills earlier in the morning. His head hurt and the gash on his leg was far more painful than it should be at this stage of healing, plus his torso was so stiff it was impossible to stand up straight. Alex only halfway helped as Benjamin helped him sit down in a chair in the nurses office.

"Oh my! Alex, are you alright?" The nurse took one look at Alex as she entered and rushed to his side. "My goodness! What are you doing here!? I've read your schedule, you're still supposed to be in hospital! Alexander Johnathan Rider you better not have snuck out of the hospital again!"

Alex winced. The lecture was familiar, but the volume it was spoken in was what really effected him. Man...his head _seriously_ hurt.

"I am calling the hospital right now! You'd better hope you didn't skip out on it this time mister! Because I know for a fact that your new guardians won't be as accepting of the fact as your previous one." Alex attempted to glare at the lady, Jack was a taboo topic and she really had no right to bring it up.

"Hello...St. Dominic's? I have an Alexander Rider here- is it possible that you're currently missing this patient? ...Well, he has a history of...Yes...Yes, I'm his school nurse...Yes he is a minor...No, I'm not really sure...I think it's 2270683 but his school file hasn't been updated in ages...ok?...perfect!...Sure, I'll stay on while you check-Oh, really? 3 weeks you say? Alrighty then, thank you." The nurse hung up the phone but gave a death glare to Alex.

"You're off the hook this time but beware; I'm always checking. For now I'll just let you go. You seem really poor off. Benjamin! Jakey! I don't think Alex will make it all the way back on his own, do you mind taking him, or waiting with him until his guardian comes? I'll write you passes to free you till I get back, I have a half day today so I'm not even supposed to be here until noon!"

Benjamin and Jakey nodded their agreement and quickly reached over to help Alex up.

"Why'd you even come to school? You're way too sick for anything close to walkin yet." Benjamin asked.

Alex shrugged as best he could. "I needed...to get out." Alex breathed through his clenched teeth.

Both boys on either side of Alex glanced at each other, but decided not to comment further.

"Whatever you say man. Do you want us to call your guardian? Or should we just take you home? I can ride you over on my bike."

Alex looked at the two, debating weather he wanted to face the scene of 4 pissed SAS soldiers at school or at home. At school they would at least have to seem cordial. But they didn't know of Alex' cancer lie and if that slipped out it would be bad news.

Alex sighed. "My... bike... is... over there... by the racks..."

"Don't even think about going home by yourself." Benjamin cut in. "I don't ride the subway to school. Just let Jakey take you over on his bike, and I'll ride on your bike behind. Then we can both ride back to school on Jakey's bike." Benjamin didn't wait for a reply, simply hauled Alex up higher and started toward the racks. Jakey only paused for a second before bringing himself and the other half of Alex along.

Once they got to the racks they did what they needed to and hoped on. Alex stood on the back of Jakey's bike, his front leaning heavily on Jakey to the point it would have been uncomfortable if they'd been in any other situation. Benjamin pulled Alex's bike right up to the pair and glanced at Alex worriedly.

"You okay mate? If this doesn't work we can cab a taxi. I'm sure we can pull the money together if we just ask some kids to add to the cause."

Alex shook his head. He didn't need to further his humiliation by becoming a _charity case_. Alex gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, preparing for the bumpy and painful ride he knew would be coming.

"It's ok." He said. "I just...wanna... get home... fast as I can."

Benjamin and Jakey glanced at each other once again, apprehension clear on their faces.

"I'll be fine." Benjamin shrugged and started to pull away, setting a small pace for Jakey and Alex for follow behind.

Jakey began slowly, trying to get used to the extra weight on his bike, before pulling off as well behind his friend.

Alex Rider was not crying. It's true, his pain had spiked to an undeniably sharp level. Sure, his brain was flirting with the outskirts of unconsciousness. And alright, he'll admit to maybe having to prevent from crying out a time or two. But hey, at least he wasn't crying.

If Jakey asked, the wetness falling onto his back was simply rain water.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to hold in a cry as they hit another _another_ bump. He was sure his lip was bleeding by now, if the drizzle down his chin was anything to go by.

And they still had a bit to do. _Darn it_ they still had a bit to go and Alex wasn't sure he would make it. He closed his eyes and he prayed.

That may be the reason he didn't notice when they'd stopped at the park.

"You okay Rider?" Benjamin was off his bike and was helping Alex off his before Alex even realized they weren't moving anymore.

At least the bike's weren't moving anymore. Alex opened his eyes and the world tilted. He closed them again quickly.

"I...can...we...break?" Breathing was getting harder and forming sentences even worse. The two boys helped Alex over to the nearest bench, caring him completely since his leg was too painful to even think about walking on. Alex hoped he'd never be this stupid again and next time he'd take the dang pills and take his _stupid nap. _

"Here, maybe these will help?" Alex opened his eyes just enough to see the golden nuggets in Benjamin's hand. Well, they weren't really golden nuggets. Just the pills Alex had forgotten about once he'd dropped them in the classroom.

He wasn't entirely sure which ones were safe to take at this point but he also didn't care. Anything to stop the agony he was in now. Alex nodded and leaned his head back with an open mouth, hoping to get across the message that he needed him to throw the pills in his mouth.

He was answered. Two pills fell into his mouth, before, out of nowhere, a gush of water came two. Alex squinted his eyes open for a second to see Benjamin looking worried at him and Jakey holding a water bottle to his mouth.

"Should I give you more?" The question was from both Benjamin and Jakey. Benjamin wondered if he'd given him enough pills, and Jakey wondered if he needed more water. Alex shook hid head at both of them before leaning forward to block out the sun, and concentrating on not being in pain.

It took almost an hour before Alex felt he could move again. And another half hour after the stiffness in his muscles finally released and he felt he could move again without crying out.

Jakey and Benjamin both stayed, sitting around Alex worriedly and wondering if they should of called the hospital.

"I'm fine now guys. Thanks a lot for your help. I can bike my way home on my own now, You two can head back."

Alex sent them a charming smile, secretly amazed at the power of medicine. Jakey and Benjamin exchanged a look, both on the same exact page.

"Alex, you could hardly breathe 5 minutes ago. Two police officers came by and were on the verge of calling ambulance. They said you looked like death. There's no way we're letting you even _move _on your own until we get you to your guardian. So suck it up and hop back on my bike."

The three argued shortly, but after Alex realized they weren't going budge he resigned to the fact and got on the back of Jakey's bike. While he still had to close his eyes, he was simply glad he wouldn't be going home to the SAS men crying.

The Alex Rider residence was in an uproar.

"What do you mean he's not there!" Lemur's eyes went wide at Snake's news. How the heck did the kid manage that?

"I don't know Lemur. He went out the window I guess. Kid must be dead asleep wherever he is! Those pill aren't anything to be moving around on!"

"Well how do we find him?" Wolf asked angrily. Snake thought for a moment.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He'd have been too tired to continue. Maybe we should just check around and see if he's on a park bench somewhere or something."

Eagle growled. "When I get my hands on that kid..."

"Wait in line." Wolf growled back with a dark glare.

"We can all kill him when he comes back. For now we have to find him." Snake interjected.

"Well gentlemen, first things first. Who's gonna call it in?" Lemur asked from the sidelines.

The group paused.

"Nose goes!" Eagle shouted while touching his nose. Snake and Lemur followed quickly. Wolf looked at his teammates.

"Are we seriously playing this childish game?"

Snake smirked. "Sorry team leader. It's on you to make the call on the missing Cub. Good luck mate."

The three men quickly walked away, all generally heading to the front door to start looking for their lost unorthodox teammate. Wolf rolled his eyes. Great, this was not a call he was looking forward to. Wolf pulled out his cellphone and called a number he was meant to know by heart.

"Yes, is this the Royal and General bank?"

Alex arrived to his house in record time. And by record time, he meant he'd never gotten there any slower. Jakey and Benjamin pulled up to his drive. Alex paled as he noticed the government car sitting in the driveway.

'Oh crap, they called MI6?! Are they crazy! Why would they get MI6 involved in this!'

"You guardian work for the government or something?" Jakey commented as he examined the car and license tag.

"Ha. Yea, something like that." Alex suddenly really remembered why he's snuck out to school in the first place. SAS men were _scary_. But MI6 agents coming in as Blunt's little puppets? 10x worse.

"We'll walk you in Alex. Just in case." Benjamin was giving Alex an odd look, probably noticing his reluctance to enter the house despite being in a monumental amount of pain earlier.

"Sure." Alex muttered. Jakey and Benjamin stood on either side of Alex, as it seemed to be their neutral positions, and half-way supported him up the stairs to the front door, despite him being perfectly capable of walking now. Alex reached up to knock on the door-before pausing. He really _really_ did **not** want to go in there right now.

"What the bloody hell do you mean! Are you an idiot! I can't believe this!" Loud words were shouted from inside the house, very clear for the boys outside to hear. Alex shrunk back, he recognized that voice. This must have been worse than he thought.

Benjamin took notice to Alex's reaction and frowned. Was this what he thought it was? Alex would rather be in school when he's ridiculously ill than at home in his own bed. Alex was in a crazy amount of pain, but he would rather take a long bike ride than a quick cab ride to his house. Alex had stalled at the park for almost two hours, not to mention he showed great reluctance at getting helped. And both Jakey and Benjamin had seen some of his bruises throughout the day, including the hand shaped ones. Perhaps Alex _wasn't _bruised so easily due to his cancer like he led everyone to believe. Maybe, his new guardian was just more 'strict' than the nurse had hinted.

"Alex, buddy. I know this may sound strange but...is everything okay mate? If you wanna crash at mines for a while instead of coming here, I'd understand.

"Yea," Jakey agreed. "We could find you someplace to stay. And maybe, if you tell someone, you can get a new guardian. It's okay to get help ya'know. And maybe we can find someone who'll help you through all this bull instead of harm you."

Alex stared at the two boys as he instantly understood what they were hinting at. Alex couldn't help but smile gratefully. These two guys were kind enough to help him through all of this. And because of what? They thought he had cancer? But it was more than just that. Despite their belief they were unusually kind throughout the whole painful ordeal. Alex got the feeling of wanting to tell them the truth even if they hated him afterwards. He felt awful just lying to them. Well, there was always one truth he could tell to at least ease their worries.

Alex couldn't hold back the gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, but it's nothing like that. Its just that...well...I'm not supposed to be up and walking around, but this morning I snuck out." Alex's smile turned sheepish.

Benjamin frowned disapprovingly along with Jakey, before reaching up and knocking on the door for him.

Silence instantly fell from the inside of the house

"Don't be so stupid Rider." Jakey mumbled disapprovingly.

The door swung open. In the door was a person Alex had really hoped not to see.

Oh drat.

"Alexander Jonathan Rider you have a lot of explaining to do!"


End file.
